


Takes one to know one

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assassin Stiles Stilinski, Dark, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentions of Violence and Gore, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Peter watches Stiles and comes to the conclusion that the Spark is taking care of the pack's loose ends in less than legal means.





	Takes one to know one

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I wish you would write a fic where Stiles is an assassin that ties up loose ends for the pack, and the only one who realizes he's more than he seems is Peter.

Peter’s prone to watching Stiles, has since the moment the teenager - at the time - had sassed him while Peter was high off alpha powers the he could not control. It had sparked his interest, had made him sit back and watch even while he could barely control himself. 

Stiles is just as bloodthirsty as Peter, more so in some aspects, and it’s thrilling to the werewolf to be kept on his toes by a mere human. To find out that Stiles is not, in fact, a mere human shocks Peter more than it should but fulfills his deepest fantasies of the two of them conquering the world.

Peter rarely lets himself fantasize anymore since he killed a member of his family with his own hands so that he could have those Alpha powers he had always wanted. But for Stiles? For Stiles he allows his mind to create vast worlds that they abide in, the two of them standing side by side as they defeat any threats that come their way. Fantasies that involve the two of them, at the end of the day, cuddled close and breathing in each other’s air.

So he notices the moment the object of his desires starts disappearing here and there after unpleasant meetings; Meetings where the outcome is a stern talking to instead of a show of strength to warn off other predators; Meetings where one of their own had been left injured and yet still no actions had been taken other than _talking_.

Peter knows that his little beast is up to something.

It is only logical that he follow Stiles one night, after another _pack_ had decided to test the strength of the McCall-Hale pack and left Isaac with the inability to use his left arm for at least a few days and Lydia with a concussion. Stiles had been furious, Peter as well but hiding it better, and he had snuck off after everyone had split off for the night. 

Stiles’ heart remained steady as he followed the path that the other pack had taken, Peter hot on his heels.

What Peter watched Stiles do next? Well, it was nothing short of orgasmic and everything Peter could ever hope to witness Stiles accomplish. 

In the most simple of terms: Stiles assassinated the offenders of the pack, those whose hands had brought pain to the Spark’s pack. Peter almost wished he had been filming it if only so that he could rewatch the scene before him over and over again. Alas he knew he would have to content himself with what he was able to remember.

That night was the first of many such nights where Peter followed Stiles, watching as the Spark single handedly cleaned up - what Stiles deemed - loose ends. Countless lives Stiles took, all without batting an eye. 

It is amazing, the dichotomy of it all. 

Stiles in front of the pack is as sarcastic and hyperactive as usual. He tells jokes and fondly calls Scott and Derek idiots while he follows their plans. Still plans movie nights for the pack’s down time. Continuously badgers his dad about the man’s health, taking the time to make him healthy meals.

Whereas Stiles at night is devoid of the animation that seems to breathe out of his every pore. Tiptoeing along after whatever threat looms, still like Peter has never seen him before. The coldness in the Spark’s eyes as he lays out exactly why he is taking those lives. The fluid grace of his movements as he executes the wrongdoers. His complete lack of caring for anything other than his pack’s safety.

Peter wishes the two would merge, that Stiles did not feel the need to hide himself. But he knows that there are certain members of their pack, or rather everyone but Peter, who would actively walk away if only they knew what their beloved Spark did for them. 

Scott’s black and white view of the world had somehow managed to _taint_ the rest of the pack, even Lydia. 

It surprised Peter that even Derek now viewed the world through his Scott-tinted spectacles after everything that had happened not only to him but also to the rest of his born pack. However, if there was anything that his nephew was good at it was a pattern of trusting the wrong people. 

As always, Stiles was the breath of fresh air and Peter was but a werewolf starved of oxygen. 

It was bound to happen, Stiles finding out, but Peter thinks he perhaps allowed his desires to bubble too close to the surface and got sloppy. Sure Stiles was good, assassinated all manner of supernatural creature while rarely relying on his spark, but Peter had been around much longer and getting caught was a mistake. He had been blinded by his own wants.

He had lost sight of Stiles, as one does in these types of situations on tv and in movies, and the next thing he knew Stiles had him on the ground and completely at the Spark’s mercy. Magic held Peter where he was as Stiles stood over him, observing Peter blankly - almost as if he did not quite recognize the wolf restrained at his feet.

Peter could feel himself hardening in his jeans, grinning up at Stiles as the Spark seemed to take notice of it as well. Almost curiously, Stiles lifted his right leg and nudged at the bulge in Peter’s pants with the toe of his shoe. Peter did not even try to hold back the groan that the action caused in him.

Peter winked up at Stiles, almost growing feral with the need to make Stiles _react_. He tried to push against the invisible restraints and laughed when the force holding him down seemed to grow. 

“You shouldn’t be following me when I’ve got less morals than you, Peter. You know that,” Stiles tutted at him.

“Maybe I like it when you’ve got less morals than I do.”

Stiles sighed. “There’s no question that we both know you like it. I think you need to acknowledge that it’s not good for your health.”

“Maybe I want to help,” Peter countered.

Stiles laughed, the sound one makes when a pet has done something particularly cute but rather useless. “I don’t need a guard dog.”

“Did I say I wanted to guard you, Stiles?” Peter asked, baring his teeth. “As much as the pack is made up of idiots that I would never have picked if given the choice, save a select few, they are _mine_ and I _will_ protect them.”

Stiles considered him, his foot moving rhythmically over Peter’s erection in an almost unthinking manner. It was maddening and trying to keep up a conversation was testing Peter’s abilities but he would be lying if he said he did not thrive off of the conflicting nature of it all. 

“You hold me back at all and I will muzzle you, capisce?”

Peter moaned when the pressure of magic seemed to flutter like a caress over his erection, adding to the pleasure of Stiles’ foot rubbing at his erection. “Very well,” he grit out, taking deep breaths as he felt his orgasm building.

All the pressure suddenly eased and Peter was left gasping, pending orgasm stopped in its tracks, as Stiles walked away. 

“Hurry up, Peter. You follow my schedule so hop to it,” Stiles called out over his shoulder.

Peter grinned, he could not help it, and pushed to his feet. 

“No ideas of grandeur either,” Stiles said as Peter caught up to him. “I’ve put you down once and I can do it again.”

“It amazes me that you think that threat is somehow a deterrent.”

Stiles looked over at him thoughtfully, a smirk gracing his lips. “No sex then.”

“Oh?” Peter asked, unable to hide his surprise. “I was unaware that sex was on the table.”

“Please, we both know that we’ve wanted each other since you offered me the bite.”

And Peter did not really have a response to that so he nodded, smirk firmly in place, as he followed Stiles to the Spark’s next target. Or, rather, _their_ next target. Peter really was looking forward to spilling the blood of their enemies with Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
